


Holtz to the Future Part III

by lesbianseagull



Series: Holtz to the Future Trilogy [3]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: 2010s meet the 80s meet the 20s, And all that jazz, Crossover, F/F, Teacher/Student, doc holtz, molly mcfly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianseagull/pseuds/lesbianseagull
Summary: The final installment in the franchise that nobody ever wanted, except me it seems. Ghostbusters/Back to the Future lesbian crossover story with Doc Holtz and Molly McFly. And it's about as called for as a screen door on a battleship.





	1. The Chauffeur

**Author's Note:**

> First fic is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7564369/chapters/17207527), and the second is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8100202/chapters/18562138). They might make slightly more sense when read in order, but do not necessarily need to be ;) enjoy!

_Halloween, 1985_

"So... you need to find Abby, and study ghosts with her, and then leave her for a while, and then find her again and keep studying ghosts with her... 'kay?"

Eight-year-old Erin Gilbert stared up at Jillian Holtzmann fearfully through the eye-holes of her ghost costume.

"Or... or everyone in the world is gonna die?"

Holtz frowned. "No, not everyone. A lot of people though. A lot of people will die."

Erin turned to look in the direction that her friends had run away. "And... I shouldn't mess with the old lady next door... because she'll eat my soul?"

"That is correct."

Erin turned back towards Holtz, lifting the sheet off her head and looking distraught. "Who... who are you?"

Holtz knelt before the little girl, gazing into her eyes and giving her a teary smile. "I'm your friend, Erin. You don't know me yet, but you will." After some internal debate, she reached her hand out to touch Erin's cheek. Erin's eyes widened and she tensed, but she didn't move away.

Holtz stood back up and with one last smile, she left Erin and headed back towards the DeLorean.

As she approached the car, Molly McFly came running towards her, and Holtz frowned.

"What are you still doing here," she asked when Molly had come to a stop in front of her, breathing hard with panic in her eyes.

"You... you need to help me, Doc," panted Molly. "The DeLorean... the _other_ DeLorean... and the other you... they disappeared... got sent back in time... here," said Molly, holding out a yellowed letter for Holtz to read. "You sent me this... the other you I mean."

Holtz frowned even more as she took the aged letter from Molly and began to read it.

When she had finished reading her eyes were wide.

"I got stuck in the Twenties... and am living in Chicago... and working as a professor there?"

"That's what it says," sighed Molly.

"Sweet sassy molassy," whispered Holtz, dumbfounded. And then she stared at one of the lines in the letter.

_I love you so, so, so much._

She looked back up at Molly and Molly looked back at her questioningly. Holtz smiled somewhat shyly. Something she wasn't used to doing, but reading those words she had written to Molly stirred emotions within her in a way that she wasn't used to either.

Holtz turned the letter over and frowned once more.

"There are directions here."

Molly frowned as well. "Directions for what?" She leaned closer to Holtz to look down at the letter. "I didn't see that."

On the other side of the letter were directions to a cave in the woods outside of town, where the other Holtz had apparently hidden the other DeLorean... and there were instructions on how to repair it.

"But... if you knew how to repair it... why didn't you do it yourself?" asked Molly, deeply confused.

"The parts that I needed hadn't been invented yet," murmured Holtz. "But I can get these parts here... I'll need your help getting them though." She grinned up at Molly. "You and your feminine wiles."

Molly laughed. "You're a chick too. You got feminine wiles and shit."

Holtz gazed at Molly's mouth for a moment, and then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Molly moaned and melted into it, pulling Holtz as close as she could get. Faintly they heard the voiced disgust of people around them on the sidewalk, and faintly they registered the fact that 1985 was even less approving of lesbianism than the new millennium was, but neither woman cared about these things all that much.

Holtz pulled back ruby-lipped and grinning a dazzling grin. "Let's send you back to the future, babe."


	2. Sans Amour

Molly having acquired the necessary time machine parts from the tech geeks of a nearby college, the two women set off to find the other DeLorean, which the other Holtz had hidden behind a wall of rocks inside of a cave. Once they'd uncovered the hidden DeLorean they set about repairing it.

"One of these days," muttered Molly. "One of these days, I am going to make _you_ debase yourself in order to obtain time machine materials, Holtz."

"I'm alright with that," said Holtz with a smirk. She held up the wrench she'd been using and licked at it, letting out a seductive moan as she did so. She proceeded to drag the wrench down the front of her body, melting back against the side of the DeLorean. She held the wrench in front of her crotch, pointing it forward and stroking it with her other hand, and she gave Molly an exaggerated wink.

"Is this debased enough for you, baby?"

Molly shook her head laughing. "Too sexy. That's like a whole other level of sexy."

"I'll leave the obtaining of time machine materials to you then." Holtz spun the wrench around on her finger before turning back to continue working on the car. Molly watched her, trying to focus on what Holtz was doing and not how Holtz looked while she was doing it.

It was difficult. Holtz's looks were distracting as hell.

Music was issuing from the DeLorean's radio and Holtz bobbed her head to the rhythm as she worked, singing along with Men At Work's "Be Good Johnny."

"So," started Molly, "you're not like... curious to know what becomes of you stranded in the Twenties? You didn't really say a whole lot in that letter. Kinda odd, right?"

"Probably because I didn't wanna take up too much of your time," replied Holtz. "If you needed to go and find me afterwards."

"Hm. Yeah I guess so... but still, you're not curious about what happens to you there?"

"I guess I end up teaching, which is something I love doing, so I'm pretty happy with that," said Holtz with a smile.

Molly smiled as well. "Yeah... I bet those students of yours in the Twenties are pretty happy with it too," she murmured, gazing fondly at Holtz. Holtz gazed back with equal fondness for a moment, and then she appeared to mentally shake herself and refocused her attention on the DeLorean.

When it had been restored to working order, time circuits and all, Molly saw that the display read out the date of March 11th, 1925. The date that Holtz and the DeLorean had accidentally been sent back to.

Molly stared at the display for a long while. And then quietly she said, "I'm going back to get you."

"Why?"

Molly looked up at Holtz who was standing beside the DeLorean. It was strange, she thought, Holtz being right there and yet it wasn't really Holtz. Or not the Holtz that had been through everything that Molly and the other Holtz had been through.

Not the Holtz who had told Molly that she loved her.

"I need to go get you," Molly answered simply.

"No you don't," said Holtz with a smile. "You go home and live the rest of your life, that's what you need to do. Not worry about me. I'll be fine."

"How do you know that though?"

"Well, for one thing, there are no terrorists trying to kill me in the Twenties."

"Again, _how_ do you know that? You don't know. There could be terrorists in the Twenties. Or other unpleasant individuals from whom you've stolen dangerous items."

Holtz grinned. "You're sweet. But seriously, do not worry about me, Molly. I can take care of myself just fine. And you'll do just fine too. You have so much to offer the world. I don't want to deprive you or the world of that. I don't want to risk anything bad happening to you... I want you to be safe." Holtz's voice had grown solemn.

Molly slumped back against the car seat, gazing once more at the time circuit display.

"Please, Molly," said Holtz softly, kneeling beside the younger woman, taking Molly's hand in both of hers. "Please do this for me."

Molly bit at the inside of her lower lip. She turned to look into Holtz's eyes, staring into them for several moments.

She closed her own eyes. "Okay," she whispered, voice wavering. "But... before I go home, I want to _know_ for sure that you're okay back there. If I know that, then I'll go home."

Holtz agreed to this, and they set off to find a library that would have records of 1920s Chicago.

It wasn't easy to find.

"I seriously do not even know how to search for things without the internet," mourned Molly as they went through book after book in the library. "How did anyone _live?"_

Holtz laughed. "They lived. They went outside and they did stuff. They talked to each other. Something I kinda wish we as a species hadn't abandoned."

"Hm... touché," said Molly, smiling slightly. She continued to flip through her book of old newspaper articles.

Until she landed on one that made her heart stop.

"Holtz..."

She couldn't say anything more. She stared in horror at the newspaper article, and then she held it up for Holtz to read.

_Jillian Holtzmann, Professor of Engineering at Berthold College, Shot Dead._


	3. Go The Whole Wide World Just To Find Her

Holtz stared at the headline announcing her murder.

"It... could be... a _different_ Jillian Holtzmann?"

"A _different_ Jillian Holtzmann, Professor of Engineering? In Chicago in the 1920s? Which is where your future self ends up?"

"Yep, probably a different one."

"Holtz, you're supposed to be the smart one here," said Molly angrily, flinging the book away.

Holtz apprehensively picked it up, reading the article carefully.

"Shot on August 24th, 1925," she read somberly. "Doesn't say who the shooter was." She read the article once more before looking back up to see Molly staring at the floor with her eyes full of tears.

Holtz pulled her chair closer to Molly's, cupping the younger woman's cheek with one hand, feeling tears rolling over it. Molly stared up determinedly into Holtz's eyes.

"I'm going back for you."

Holtz wanted to protest, wanted to tell Molly to go home, wanted to stop Molly from doing this... but she knew there was no stopping her.

She brushed tears from Molly's cheek. "Okay," she said softly.

The letter the future Holtz had sent was dated one week before the article stated that she got shot... they decided to send Molly back to the day after Holtz had sent the letter in 1925, so as to not interfere with Holtz sending the letter.

Holtz couldn't help feeling that further screwing with the past was not a good solution to any problem, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Molly this. She had been where Molly was now. Dead set on fixing the past. On rescuing the woman she loved.

They found a Twenties Flapper Girl outfit, a drop-waisted dress with fringe around the very revealing hem. Holtz grinned lecherously at the sight of Molly's mostly-bare legs.

"So... this is a historically accurate outfit, right?"

"Historically accurate, yes," answered Holtz. "Dead sexy, also yes. Oh but you need one other thing." Holtz grabbed a few bobby pins out of her own hair and pinned Molly's thick dark hair into a loose bun, pulling some curls free to frame Molly's face.

"Perfect," she murmured, her touch lingering against Molly's skin. Molly blushed and smiled.

They took both DeLoreans to a spot a few miles outside of Chicago and programmed the date into Molly's DeLorean.

"Welp, I guess this is goodbye for you and me, chickadee," said Holtz.

"For the time being," replied Molly with a wink and a grin. Holtz grinned back.

"And you know how to program the time circuits, right?"

Molly threw her head back in fake exasperation. " _Yeeeeees mooooooom_."

"Don't you backsass me or I'll ground you."

"Oooh, that sounds hot. Love it when you get all discipline-y," said Molly with a smirk. Holtz shook her head with a smile.

"Go on, get," she said, shooing Molly away. "Vaya con diosa, chica!"

Molly got into her DeLorean, fired up the time circuits, lifted off, gave Holtz one last smile, and she raced through the sky and into the past.

She landed just outside of town and parked the DeLorean behind some trees, further concealing it with broken-off tree branches, and then she headed in the direction of Berthold College.

It didn't take very long before Molly realized that her outfit was that of a _particular_ type of girl in the Twenties. Other women passing her by were clothed nearly from head to toe. They shot her looks of disapproval. And the men that passed Molly by... Molly decided she liked the looks of disapproval much better than the looks the men were giving her.

"Hey, dollface, need a ride?"

The voice was female. Molly turned towards it warily.

A woman was leaning out of a car window and smiling at her. The woman had short brown hair slicked into shining waves against her skull, smoky-lined amber eyes and burgundy lips. She wore a brown pinstriped suit and balanced a cigarette holder between two fingers. Her voice was raspy and the look in her eyes was predatory.

Molly smiled back nervously. "No thank you, I'm fine."

"You must be cold wearing that... nice and warm in here," said the woman, her smile widening.

"Thank you, I'm okay," Molly assured her, and when the car continued to drive slowly alongside Molly, Molly realized she needed to get away from it.

She turned and ran back down the street, running around a corner, and once she had turned another corner she stopped running to catch her breath before continuing towards Holtz's college.

It was a small building, which relieved Molly; would be less difficult to find the person she was looking for.

Indeed, the person she was looking for she found almost immediately.

She opened the door and stepped into an engineering lab, looking around at the young men inside it as they stared back at her in bewilderment. And then a familiar voice sounded from the front of the room.

"Hellooooo, McFly."

Molly looked up to see Holtz grinning wide at her.


	4. Still Craving Your Kiss

Holtz instructed Molly to wait at the back of the lab until the class had finished, and so Molly waited, the men in the class shooting her lewd glances every now and then.

When the students had left, Molly approached Holtz. Holtz wore a pair of goggles perched on top of her head as usual, but these goggles looked much older than Holtz's usual pair, made of leather and riveted brass. She wore a brown vest with matching slacks and a pocketwatch on a chain, a grease-stained dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a filthy rag knotted loosely around her neck. Beyond her opened collar Molly could see the chain of her Screw You necklace, although the pendant was hidden beneath the shirt.

A smirk played at the corner of Holtz's mouth as her eyes traveled over Molly. The older woman rubbed at her nose, smudging it with grease. "That's, um... an interesting outfit. Who picked that out?"

Molly glared. "You did."

"Don't ever let me do that again," said Holtz with a grin. "Although you do look beautiful in it."

Before Molly could reply, Holtz had pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was soft, somewhat sad, but there was joy in it as well, and Molly returned it just as joyously.

"I missed you, Miss Molly," Holtz murmured against her mouth. Molly tasted salt and realized Holtz was crying, and she felt tears at the corners of her own eyes.

"But... what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here," said Holtz.

Molly swallowed, feeling more tears surging from her eyes. She took a deep breath. "I have to get you out of here."

"Why?"

Molly reached into her bra and pulled the newspaper article out, handing it to Holtz. Holtz stared wide-eyed at the headline.

"I get _shot?_ By _who?"_

"It doesn't say," said Molly quietly. "It doesn't matter. I'm here to stop it from happening. You're coming back with me."

Holtz stared at the article for a few more seconds and then gave a stunned nod, raising her eyes to Molly's.

Molly looked around at the lab, smiling slightly. "So you've been teaching engineering, huh?"

Holtz nodded once more, smiling back. "Not as much fun teaching without you around though."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Holtz moved closer to where the younger woman sat on the edge of Holtz's workbench. Her eyes traveled over Molly again, but this time they shone with hunger. Molly felt hunger rising within her as well, and she spread her knees to allow Holtz between them, feeling her pulse begin to race.

Holtz leaned into her, breathing her in, brushing her lips against the side of Molly's neck. Molly felt fingers dancing lightly up her thigh, dancing under the hem of her dress.

Holtz lifted the hem of Molly's dress and looked down with a smile. "I don't think these panties belong in the Twenties... we're gonna have to get rid of 'em." She hooked her fingers under the waistband of Molly's panties and began to pull them down; Molly lifted herself off the workbench slightly to let Holtz pull them the rest of the way off.

Holtz leaned in and kissed Molly more hungrily than Molly had ever been kissed in her life, fucking Molly's mouth with her tongue, drawing a moan from deep inside of the younger woman. And then Holtz sank to her knees before Molly.

She spread Molly's thighs, kissing along the inside of one of them, closing in on Molly's center. When she reached it, she simply stayed there for a moment, eyes closed, drinking in Molly's scent... her eyes opened and flicked up to meet Molly's heavy-lidded gaze... and with a wicked grin she flicked out her tongue against Molly's clit, making Molly curse and shut her eyes against the sheer pleasure.

Holtz's tongue traced Molly's labia, circling around her entrance, and then slowly, slowly slid inside of Molly, licking inside of her. Molly melted back against the machinery on Holtz's workbench, moaning up at the ceiling of the lab. Holtz moaned into Molly, the sound vibrating through Molly's body.

Holtz's tongue worked at the sensitive spot inside of her former student as her fingers worked at her clit, massaging it. Molly rewarded her with desperate moan after desperate moan. Holtz's free hand drifted up from Molly's thigh to her hip, clutching at it.

She upped her efforts until Molly was gripping Holtz's hair and screaming Holtz's name at the ceiling, throbbing around Holtz's tongue and filling Holtz's mouth with sweetness, dripping down Holtz's chin.

Holtz stood back up grinning and Molly pulled her into a languid kiss, the two women sharing Molly's taste... and neither of them aware of the amber eyes that watched them from the doorway.


	5. She's A Lot Like You, The Dangerous Type

The woman with amber eyes strolled forward into the room, tapping her cigarette holder on one of the tables she passed and leaving ashes on it, drawing the attention of the other two women to her at last. She smiled.

"You ran away before I could introduce myself," said the woman to Molly, bringing her cigarette holder up to her wine-red lips and drawing on it, releasing curls of smoke from her mouth.

Molly stared at the woman for a moment and then pushed her dress back down and got off of Holtz's workbench, blushing furiously. Holtz narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in here?"

"The name's Carmen Caparello," said the woman, still addressing Molly, seemingly ignorant of Molly's embarrassment. "And I own this town, sweetpea."

"Her name is Molly, not sweetpea," said Holtz quietly.

Carmen surveyed Holtz with distaste. "I don't remember asking you."

"Well, this _is_ my classroom, so forgive me if I feel the need to answer questions," replied Holtz with a cheeky grin.

Carmen continued to look Holtz over, her eyes growing narrower as she did so.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked Holtz. Holtz shrugged.

"Can't say that I know you."

"You wanna tell me why you followed me here?" said Molly at last, having pulled her underwear back on. Carmen smirked at her.

"Like I said, you didn't give me a chance to introduce myself, babydoll," said Carmen, and Molly could feel Holtz's irritation. "This is my town and I make it a point to know all the people in it... especially those as refined as yourself." Carmen's gaze drifted up and down Molly's body, making Molly blush once more. "I could show you a real good time, baby."

Holtz cleared her throat loudly. "That's real sweet of you but I'm pretty sure I got that covered." Molly moved closer to Holtz, entwining their arms.

Carmen laughed. "Covered in dirt maybe." Holtz wiped at the dirt on her face in an attempt to remove it but only managed to spread it more. "Come on, baby, you don't wanna hang around this dump, do you?"

"My name's _Molly_ ," said Molly angrily. "And I'm fine where I'm at."

Carmen pulled on her cigarette. "Sure about that? You don't seem too happy about it."

"Listen, sugar tits," started Holtz, earning a glare from Carmen, "as appreciative as I am of you barging in here and hitting on my girlfriend, she said no. And I'm sure there's plenty of broads out there who would say yes. So why don't you go find one of those other broads and leave this one alone?"

The glare on Carmen's face intensified. "I ain't no goddamn _bulldyke_."

"Sure you ain't," said Holtz with a wink. It occurred to Molly that Holtz had just referred to Molly as her girlfriend, something she had not previously done, and Molly couldn't stop a smile.

"Wait... I _know_ you."

Holtz and Molly frowned at this. Carmen's eyes were fixed on Holtz, flames rising in their golden depths.

"You," said Carmen with quiet fury. "You were in my club the other night... you were makin' eyes at the girl I was there with... that was you."

Molly turned her frown onto Holtz. "Making eyes?"

Holtz gave Molly a confused look. "Swear on my mother's grave, I was not eye-making."

"You were," continued Carmen, "and she ditched me because of it... because of _you_."

And then Molly heard a mechanical click, and she turned towards Carmen to see the woman pulling a gun up to aim it at Holtz. Molly's heart plunged towards her feet. And as Carmen's finger moved over the trigger, Molly rushed towards her.

She didn't know exactly what she was doing, only that she had to stop Carmen from shooting.

She put her hand over the gun's muzzle, leaning into Carmen. "Hey baby, why don't you and me blow this joint," she murmured into Carmen's ear, trying desperately to keep her voice and her hand from shaking.

Carmen looked sideways at her and slowly smirked.

"Come on," Molly went on, pulling the gun down and running her fingers up Carmen's arm. "This goddamn bulldyke ain't worth your bullets."

Carmen raised an eyebrow... and then she holstered her gun.

"She's got a point," Carmen said to Holtz. "But you better steer clear of me from here on out, teacher, or you'll regret it." She gave Holtz one last withering glare, slid her arm around Molly's waist and they left the room, Molly glancing back at Holtz as they did so to silently mouth a single word.

_Run._


	6. Roughest Toughest Frail

The speakeasy was cramped, full of smoke and sweat and moonshine, bursting with the sounds of the jazz band that played enthusiastically in one corner, but Molly was thankful for it all; a welcome distraction from her present situation.

Carmen had not seen fit to keep her hands to herself on the drive over to this place, and Molly had been in no position to defend herself. Not only determined to keep Carmen away from Holtz, she was also trapped by the confines of the car.

But this was for Holtz, Molly told herself with Carmen's hand up her dress, Carmen's mouth on her neck. This was for Holtz. And there wasn't a thing she wouldn't do for Holtz.

At least in the speakeasy Molly wasn't forced to sit right next to Carmen. She opted instead for standing and dancing to the music, and Carmen watched her, smoking her cigarette, lust in her eyes.

Someone drew Carmen's attention away and Molly immediately began formulating an escape plan. She started dancing away back towards the door and ended up bumping hard into somebody.

"Jeeze, watch it, will ya," said the person Molly had bumped into and Molly saw that it was a girl maybe a few years younger than herself. Molly apologized anxiously and the girl looked her over.

"You're the one who came in here with Capafellow, ain'tcha," said the girl. Molly looked at her in confusion. The girl smiled and gestured over towards Carmen. "Her. Capafellow. So who was the poor slob she killed to get you here?"

Molly swallowed and backed away from the girl, only to bump into someone else. She muttered yet another sorry and turned to see that she'd bumped into Carmen. She swallowed even harder.

"That's okay, baby," said Carmen with a smirk. "Let's get you a drink."

Carmen shoved a glass of nameless alcohol into Molly's hand. Molly could smell the acridity of it without even holding it up to her face... she held her breath and took a sip, fighting the urge to gag, feeling it burn its way down to her stomach.

Carmen pulled her back over to the table she'd been sitting at, thankfully taking Molly's drink from her but not so thankfully pulling Molly onto her lap and kissing her. After a moment of this Molly pulled back and grabbed her drink once more, eager to occupy her mouth with something other than Carmen's tongue.

Suddenly something snapped. Behind Molly, on the stage where the jazz band was playing, a sudden snap and a curse shouted by the guitar player.

Molly turned to see the guitar player grasping one of his hands and grimacing, watching blood trickling from it. One of the guitar strings had snapped and sliced his hand.

The other members of the band huddled around him, and after a few moments of distressed conversation one of them stood before the microphone to announce that the band would not be able to continue playing.

And Molly saw her out.

She quickly stood and strolled up to the stage. "You have replacement strings?" she asked the guitar player, and he frowned before nodding at her. "Good. I can restring it and I'll fill in for you."

Dubiously he handed her the guitar and the new strings, and Molly restrung the instrument, tuning it, and once satisfied with its sound she gave the band a smile and a nod, which they returned.

Molly wasn't as used to playing jazz but she knew basic chords and after a few minutes or so of playing with the band she felt pretty comfortable with it. She could feel Carmen's eyes boring into her. She tried to ignore it. And she tried to figure out a way to break out of the place.

As her eyes scanned the room, they were caught by that of a sapphire-eyed, golden-haired, ruby-lipped woman... the woman was breathtakingly beautiful. She wore her hair down over one shoulder in sinuous waves, and her body was draped in an elegant blue dress slit high up her thigh. And then Molly saw the clunky, familiar boots the woman was wearing on her feet.

Her eyes shot back up to the woman's face. And finally Molly recognized her.

Holtz gave her a wink and a grin, and Molly couldn't stop a massive grin from spreading across her own face. Holtz nodded towards the bathroom and held one finger up to her ruby red lips, and Molly nodded her comprehension.

Molly looked back over at Carmen to ensure the other woman was still watching her and saw that Carmen's eyes were still on her; she smiled and winked at Carmen and Carmen smiled as well.

When the band finished the song they'd been playing, Molly asked if they'd be up for playing something a little different, and they eagerly agreed. She gave them some instructions, and then she began to play and sing Violent Femmes' "Kiss Off."

The song sounded mightily different with a jazz band backing her up, but playing in front of an audience thrilled Molly and she screamed the words of the song with abandon.

She finished playing the song panting and sweating, her hair falling out of its bun.

She opened her eyes to see everyone in the room staring at her. They looked frightened.

Molly laughed breathlessly. "I guess.. you guys aren't ready for that yet, huh... but your grandkids are gonna love it."


	7. I'm Ahead Of Time So You'll Never Lose Me

Molly fled into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, leaning forward against it for a moment. Then she turned around.

"That was hands down the sexiest thing I have ever seen," said Holtz.

Molly surveyed Holtz in her glamorous makeup, her hair falling elegantly over her shoulder, her shoulders which were bare but for the straps of her revealing blue dress.

"This," said Molly lustily, letting her fingers dance under the slit of Holtz's dress and brush her thigh, " _this_ is hands down the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

"You like-a the dress, ah?" said Holtz in a suggestive yet silly accent, leaning into Molly and grinning. "It's funny but it's wearing a dress that makes me feel like I'm in drag."

Molly caught Holtz's lips in a fierce kiss. Holtz kissed her even more fiercely, pinning Molly to the bathroom door.

Someone knocked on it. And then Carmen's voice floated through it.

"What are you doing in there?"

Holtz's hand slid up between Molly's thighs and caressed her through her panties and Molly bit back a moan. "The booze got to me," Molly gasped out as Holtz began to massage her clit. "Just... give me a minute, yeah?"

"I'll give you more than that," Holtz whispered into her ear. Once again she sank to her knees and pulled Molly's underwear down off her legs. She lifted one of Molly's legs and she licked at the younger woman, making Molly curse loudly.

Holtz pulled back grinning wide. "I'm never gonna get tired of tasting you," she said before leaning back in to tonguefuck Molly. Molly's fingers twisted into Holtz's hair and she moaned helplessly.

After a minute Holtz stood back up, reuniting their lips. Molly kissed her back but gave a soft whine of frustration. Holtz laughed softly. "You want more?"

Molly drew her into another kiss, filling the kiss with her desire. Holtz pulled back with Molly's lip between her teeth.

"You want me inside you?"

Molly grinned lustily, sliding her leg around Holtz's waist and pulling her closer. "I want you inside me, Doc," she purred at Holtz's mouth. Holtz purred right back at her.

"I want to be inside you... so deep inside you," said Holtz, rocking forward against Molly, and Molly felt something hard pressing against her. She pulled away from Holtz slightly and looked down between them, eyes narrowed and lips curled in a smile.

"What exactly is that?"

"Something I built," replied Holtz, lifting her dress to show Molly a leather harness, thin straps around Holtz's hips, holding an object between her legs. Molly reached out and touched its smooth, springy surface.

"You built this?"

"Out of proton gun parts and silicone," said Holtz with a grin. "So, yes, that is a gun in my pocket, and I am also happy to see you."

Molly laughed. "You... you made a dildo... and you wore it strapped on under a dress... to a speakeasy in the Twenties?"

"It's not... _just_... a dildo," whispered Holtz, leaning in and catching Molly's lips in a simmering kiss. She lifted Molly's legs around her waist and lined the object up with Molly's entrance. A wicked grin crept over Holtz's face, and then suddenly Molly felt the object begin to gently vibrate.

Both women let out quiet moans as Holtz slowly began to push the vibrator inside of Molly. Molly watched Holtz's face, saw that her former professor was every bit as aroused as she was... Molly slipped her hand down between their bodies and under the harness, and she felt the other end of the vibrator pressing against Holtz's clit. She groaned at this and at the feeling of the vibrator throbbing within her.

Part of the way inside, Holtz began to thrust in and out, clutching at Molly's ass, groaning into her mouth. Molly curled the fingers of one hand around the back of Holtz's neck and wrapped her other arm around Holtz's waist, pulling her close.

Holtz went slow at first, thrusting leisurely in and out, pressing a little deeper with each one, kissing Molly and savoring her.

After a few minutes of this, heavenly as it was, Molly's need for release grew. She drew Holtz in closer and deeper, groaning low into Holtz's mouth. "Harder, Doc," she breathed. And Holtz obliged.

She fucked Molly hard against the door, slamming deep inside of her, Molly's head falling back as moans erupted out of her one after the other. Holtz kissed Molly's neck, bit at it lustfully, groaning Molly's name.

She didn't stop until Molly was practically sobbing with pleasure, fingernails biting deep into the skin at the back of Holtz's neck, her release dripping onto the floor.

Holtz pulled away from her with a satiated sigh, and then knelt down to lick at Molly again, moaning as she did so and in doing so making Molly moan as well.

"Seriously... never gonna get tired of that," panted Holtz, pulling Molly down to sit beside her against the door.

Molly smiled at her, but then the smile faded and she studied Holtz closely. "What about... that girl that Carmen said you were hitting on, what happened there?"

"I was there in the club," offered Holtz. "There was a girl who was hitting on me... I guess that must've been the one. I didn't see her with anyone else, and I didn't flirt back. Scout's honor," finished Holtz, holding up two fingers, licking at them and grinning at Molly. Molly smirked and gave her a soft, sexy kiss.

"So, um... how the hell are we gonna get out of here? We can't just walk right out the door."

Holtz raised an eyebrow. "Do I strike you as the type of woman who just walks right out the door?" She stood up, readjusting her dress and drawing her hair back into its usual manic updo with the aid of several bobby pins she'd been hiding in her dress. She reached into one of her boots and pulled out a familiar pair of yellow-lensed goggles, pulling them on to sit on her forehead. She pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves, and she held out one hand to Molly.

"This place sure is swell, kid, but I think it's about time we bid this hooch parlor a fond farewell," said Holtz, and suddenly the brick wall behind her exploded, revealing another room beyond it. Molly grinned wide, took Holtz's hand and they vanished through the opening in the wall.


	8. This Must Be The Place

The two women escaped the building and Molly led them back to where she had hidden the DeLorean. She powered it up as Holtz hopped inside, then they lifted into the sky and flew back into the present.

"Where to, Doc?" Molly shot Holtz a grin.

Holtz gave her a smile in return, a smile that was loving but apprehensive. "New York City."

Molly smiled in understanding and pointed them in the direction of New York.

They reached the city under the cover of dusk, landing on top of a building that faced the firehouse. The firehouse was a beautiful and saddening sight to Holtz.

She stared at it from across the street.

The Ghostbusters sign hung in front of it.

Molly beamed at all of this.

"You fixed it," she whispered, and Holtz turned to see joyful tears in the younger woman's eyes. "You did it... you saved her... you saved New York... you saved the _world."_

Holtz bit back a sob, feeling tears threatening her own eyes.

And then she heard a very familiar laugh across the street. She turned towards it... and she saw Erin. Erin and herself. Walking towards the firehouse and laughing together.

Their arms were linked and the other Holtz leaned up to plant a kiss on Erin's cheek, painting a blush on the taller woman's face, and then Erin turned and caught Holtz's lips in a soft sweet kiss, both women parting from it with a smile.

Holtz watched them go through the doors of the firehouse and she started to cry in earnest.

Molly wrapped her arms around Holtz and pulled her into a gentle hug. Holtz let herself be enveloped by Molly's warmth, sliding her arms around Molly as well, tears rolling onto Molly's shoulder.

"I'm... I'm not crying... because I'm sad," Holtz choked out. She sniffed and pulled back slightly, smiling through her tears at Molly. "I've... I've never been so happy."

Molly nodded and smiled back through tears as well. She brushed her fingers against Holtz's cheek.

They stayed there for an indeterminate amount of time, Molly hugging Holtz from behind as they gazed out at the firehouse.

Holtz had once wondered if she was better or worse for all that had happened to her... but suddenly she felt like that didn't matter anymore. Better or worse. There was no such thing. She slid her hand into Molly's.

"C'mon Molly, let's McFly on outta here," she said with a sly grin, dancing her way back towards the DeLorean and pulling Molly after her laughing.

They flew through the darkening sky and disappeared into it with a crack of lightning as a Ghostbuster watched from the firehouse roof below.

Holtz sighed dreamily. "I fucking love DeLoreans. Especially flying ones."

 

THE END

 

~  
A/N: Thus endeth the tale of Holtz to the Future, my love song to Holtz and lesbians and '80s movies/music. Thank you for reading, thank you even more to those who kudos and comment for encouraging my writing (it means so damn much to me), thank you to Kate McKinnon for being Holtz, thank you to the Back to the Future trilogy for being my childhood, and last but not least thank you to all the bad bitches out there who make fics such as these possible <333


End file.
